


Věž

by KantorkaCorax



Category: James may - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KantorkaCorax/pseuds/KantorkaCorax
Summary: This work depicts a journey of a bachelor looking for his own sanity in a two-dimensional world. A bit of a nonsense.Inspiration came from James speaking about a certain charm of a lady's voice recorded for automatic banking system phrases.Omlouvám se za neohrabanost a případné pravopisné chyby. I faktografické - netuším, jak fungují automatické systémy. Pouze si vymýšlím a fantazíruji 😉





	1. Chapter 1

Vše bylo v pohybu. Jen on stál na mostě jako nehybný bod, do kterého byl soustředěn všechen klid.  
Vytáhl z kapsy svůj telefon a vyťukal na něm do paměti vryté číslo elektronického parkovacího systému. Chvíli dychtivě nasával šumění éteru a když se pak ozvalo magické: "Dobrý den. Dovolali jste se na hlasovou parkovací službu Spojeného Království," přivřel oči ve sladkém opojení.  
"Dobrý den, moje sladká službo," řekl jako vždy, i když věděl, že ho na druhé straně nikdo neslyší.  
Že mluví s automatem.  
S nějakým počítačem bůhví kde.  
Jen dnes jeho pozdrav zněl nějak smutněji s tím pochmurným podtónem loučení.  
Díval se na bouřící vlny hluboko pod sebou. Ze sluchátka se ozvalo: "Zadejte prosím pětimístný kód své polohy,"  
Vzdychl. Někdo přece všechny ty automatické fráze musel do toho počítače nahrát.  
Ona musí někde být. Ta, které ten hlas patří. Zamčená někde vysoko v digitální věži.  
"Ká - ó - en - cé - é," diktoval ten nesmysl s mírným úsměvem na rtech. Pětimístný kód mojí polohy, zadán s naprostou přesností.  
Cvak. "Děkuji." ozvalo se ze sluchátka.  
Cože..?  
Zmatené tiky jeho očí. Jak je to možné?  
A hlas jakoby nic pokračoval: "Nyní zadejte sedm posledních cifer čísla vaší platební karty." Cvak.  
Ale to přece není možné. Měla říct 'Je nám líto, vaše poloha nebyla nalezena. Zopakujte prosím sedm posledních číslic vaší platební karty.' Jeho vymyšlený kód měl systém přeci vyhodnotit jako neplatný, neexistující. Někde se stala chyba a bylo mu jí najednou víc líto než sebe. Své zakleté princezny, které se popletly nahrané fráze.  
Sedm posledních číslic.. Znal je zpaměti. Opakoval je do sluchátka tak běžně, že už je i ten počítač musel znát zpaměti. Dnes však nebyl běžný den. Dnes ne.  
"Pé - ó - em - ó - zet - em - i" zašeptal do slluchátka sedm posledních cifer.. ne však jeho platební karty. Mělo to být posledních sedm cifer jeho života.  
Voda pod ním se stále valila dál. Ještě pořád si myslel, že se za pár okamžiků požene na těch vlnách spolu s proudem. A že už nebude nic vědět.  
Díky zcela nečekané eleltronické chybě (a James nesnesl nečekané věci) ale pořád stál na mostě dokonale rozčarovaný a s tikem v oku.  
Cvak. "Děkuji. Pro dokončení prosím vyhledejte SX712."  
Odtrhl telefon od ucha a s vytřeštěnýma očima na něj zíral.  
"Co se to sakra děje.." zašeptal.  
Měla mu třikrát zopakovat, že tato číselná kombinace není platná, a pak se s ním měla zdvořile rozloučit. Zoufale potřeboval slyšet to elektronické 'Děkujeme, že jste využili našich služeb.'  
Zoufale potřeboval nějaké zakončení. To by dávalo smysl. Místo toho mu ten telefonát, který měl být poslední, vnesl do duše místo klidu jen zmatek.  
Musel to být nějaký vtip. Nikdy přece - na žádném parkovišti na světě nedávají elektronické systémy úkoly ani nenutí turisty vyhledávat jiná parkoviště k dokončení transakce.  
Vyhledejte SX712. To přece musí být souřadnice. Řekla to tak přece... nebo se mu to jen zdálo?  
Ne. Jemu se nikdy nic nezdá. Nikdy nemá halucinace a byl si jistý, že je neměl ani teď, před koncem svého života.  
Co jsi mi to řekla, moje sladká princezno ze zakleté digitální věže? Co mě čeká na SX712? Nějaký velký boss se zlatou kravatou, který mi řekne, že jako miliontý volající tohoto dne vyhrávám bezplatné parkování na měsíc dopředu?  
Na chvíli se k němu vrátily všechny okolní zvuky, hukot dálnice, burácení šedé řeky, poryvy větru šlehající mu vlasy do obličeje. Ty zvuky byly přítomné. Jiné než když sem kráčel.  
Konec konců.. třeba byl dnes opravdu ten den, který má být jiný. Den, kdy potřeboval něco jiného, než co si dopředu naplánoval. Možná místo toho, co si dnes naplánoval, dostal znamení.  
Pořád v ruce držel svůj telefon.  
Vyrušil ho nějaký záblesk. Otočil tím směrem hlavu. Někde v dálce blikala jedna z pouličních lamp. Po paměti tušil, že je to v místech, kde nechal zaparkované své auto.  
Znamení? Dobrá tedy, bude se řídit podle znamení. Přišel ke svému autu veden blikající lampou, která stála přesně nad černou pandou jako stráž. Nebo jako ochránce.  
Chvíli se díval do mihotavého světla a když odemkl auto, blikat přestalo.  
Usedl za volant a pevně ho obemkl dlaněmi. Umělá kůže a plast. Jak dlouho už nedržel nic živého? Bouchl pěstí do volantu.  
SX712.  
Nastartoval a vyvouval z dálničního odpočívadla. Rozhodl se, že nepojede domů. Naposledy ho opouštěl s přesvědčením, že už se tam nikdy nevrátí. A pokud na svojí cestě neobjeví nic, co změní jeho život, přijede sem zpátky a dokončí to, co začal.


	2. Chapter 2

Řízení ho nikdy neomrzelo. Byla to pro něj velice uklidňující činnost celé ty roky od chvíle, kdy konečně dostal řidičák. Uklidňovala ho hlavně dlouhá, stejnoměrná jízda po dálnici, na které se nic neměnilo a zůstávalo jednotvárné. Do hrabství Sussex, kam mířil, vedly ale klikaté a matoucí cestičky přes vřesovité kopce. K dnešnímu ránu se ten zmatek dokonale hodil. Příroda měla najednou nějak moc barev, fialovorůžový odstín vřesu, zelenkavá tráva  
prosvětlená slunečními paprsky.  
Slunce. Jak dlouho už si neuvědomoval jeho přítomnost? Všechno v poslední době plavalo v jednotvárné šedi. V uklidňující šedi. A teď tyhle barvy kolem... nesly s sebou zmatek. Zmatek neměl rád. Jak to, že je najednou vnímá?  
Cesty ho dovedly až k prvním domům, které budily dojem počátku civilizace. A to znamenalo návrat ze zmateně zabarvené přírody do světa benzinových pump, nákupních center a placených parkovišť. A také dopravních značek. Konečně se mu trochu ulevilo, když zhruba po hodině cesty přijel k první osvětlené křižovatce. Semafory, dopravní značení, to všechno znamenalo pravidla, řád. Bez zaběhnutých pravidel a řádu se jeho život tříštil na kousky. Ale jejich neustálé dodržování bylo někdy velmi únavné a vyčerpávající.  
Oči se mu doslova rozšířily, když po dalších pěti minutách zahlédl známou ceduli značící placené parkoviště.  
Rychle našel volné místo a očima pátral po žluté značce elektronického parkovacího systému.  
Automat spatřil na konci parkoviště. A když k němu přispěchal, zjistil, že prožívá něco velice neobvyklého.  
Uvnitř hořel. Útroby mu doslova svíral neodbytný pocit vítězství, nadšení a euforie.  
Kód žluté tabulky s návodem k elektronické platbě parkovacího místa hlásal SX583.  
"Tak jo. Kde mám ale ksakru najít 712?" řekl nahlas a pár lidí se po jeho hlase zvědavě otočilo.  
Kterým směrem se má vydat?  
Kolik městeček a měst bude muset projezdit a prohledat? Chtěl v tom hledat nějaký systém, to mu šlo dobře. Ale nevěděl, jak.  
Z parkoviště, které nepotřeboval, odjel do klidné čtvrti a usadil se do příjemně vypadající kavárny se starými pohovkami a zdmi posetými výstřižky z novin. Na mnohých z nich se tyčila nějaká věž. Nevěnoval tomu pozornost. Jediné, co potřeboval, byla volně dostupná internetová síť.  
Na svém telefonu zadal do vyhledávače kód SX712, systém ale hlásil 0 nalezených odkazů nebo chybné zadání. Podařilo se mu ale najít mapu Britského parkovacího systému, na níž bylo možné zobrazit jednotlivé sektory a jejich kódy. Každé hrabství, kraj a každá část Británie měla svou vlastní zkratku, pod kterou se skrýval plánek všech registrovaných parkovišť dané oblasti. Hrabství Sussex se zkratkou SX měl před sebou na displeji jako na dlani. Od kódu, u něhož před chvílí stál, se nechal vzrůstajícími ciframi vést až k SX600, SX700... a srdce - jindy tak unyle klidné - mu bušilo v hrudi čím dál tím rychleji.  
Skončil u kódu SX711.  
Žádný další kód tam nebyl. 712 nikde neviděl.  
Zmateně bloudil očima po plánku celého Sussexu, ale žádné parkoviště s číslem SX712 prostě neexistovalo.  
To je snad vtip.  
Ale taky to není náhoda, napadlo ho už podruhé ten den.  
Naprosto zapomněl na lahodně vonící černý čaj, který si objednal. Horečně a důkladně prohledal na displeji okolí 711 s maximálním přiblížením. Tímhle to přece nemůže skončit.. někde tu přece musí být! Ještě jedno poslední, zapadlé, malé parkoviště, tak malé, že se ztratilo z mapy..  
Nesmysl. Jeho kód by v tak přesném elektronickém systému, jako je tenhle, nechyběl. Neomylné, neúprosně spolehlivé systémy - i tohle vnášelo do jeho života pravidelnost, řád a klid.  
Až do této chvíle. Teď se veškerý řád rozplynul a s ním i jeho klid.  
Servírka ho pozorovala už notnou chvíli. Čaj, který mu přinesla před dobrou půlhodinou, pomalu vychládal a on se ho ještě nedotkl. Skoro se na ten hrnek ani nepodíval. Pořád jen něco hledal v mobilu, zamračeně kroutil hlavou a nervózně se hrabal v dlouhých vlnitých vlasech. Nebyl hezký, ale ani jí nepřišel ničím odpudivý. Měl mohutnou bradu a laskavé, velice smutné oči. V ošuntělém svetru vypadal tak nějak zapomenutě.  
Ale ty tiky jeho očí a neustálé prohrabování vlasů ji znervózňovalo.  
Přišla k němu a odkašlala si.  
"Dáte si k tomu čaji ještě něco?"  
Zamrkal a vzhlédl od displeje, jako by se právě probudil.  
"Slečno, nevíte, kde bych našel SX712?" zeptal se ji, naprosto ignorujíc fakt, že ona byla první, kdo se tu na něco ptal.  
"Ehm...co prosím?" nechápala.  
"Ta žena na telefonu.. ale to nic, já..." mávl rukou. "Děkuji, zaplatím."  
Strčil jí do ruky bankovku, kterou vylovil bůhví odkud, vstal a odešel s telwfonem v ruce.  
Šálek s vychladlým čajem zůstal netknutě stát na stole.


	3. Chapter 3

SX711 našel snadno. Pamatoval si přesně název mésta i čtvrť, ve které leželo. Nebylo ničím zvláštní. Obyčejné šedé parkoviště s příčnými pruhy pro asi 30 vozů. Ze dvou stran ho obemykaly řady obchůdků a zbývající dvě sloužily jako příjezdové cesty okolo nějaké prázdné parcely.  
Ruce pevně tiskly volant. Co teď? Co mám teď dakra dělat?  
V odpověď mu do očí zablikala zářivka nějaké vzdálené výlohy. Pohlédl tím směrem přes prázdnou parcelu. Chvějící se umělé světlo výlohy se mu divně zařezávalo do hlavy. Jako by se mu vysmívalo. Neklid, nepravidelnost toho poblikávání mu něco připomínaly a připravovaly ho o rozum.  
Jako dnes všechno. Celý dnešní den byl plný věcí rušících veškerý řád, jako by k tomu byl den, do kterého vstal pevně rozhodnut, že bude jeho poslední, předurčen nějakou neuchopitelnou mocí. Začalo to její nesmyslnou výzvou hledat kód, který neexistuje. Místo, jež neexistuje. Svým nádherným hlasem, o kterém se mu v noci zdálo, který ho pronásledoval ve všech mučivých představách, doprovázel na cestách a hladil svou milou laskavostí, ho vyzvala k něčemu, co nedávalo žádný smysl.  
Pokud má hledat věci, které nedávají smysl a porušují řád a pravidla, pokud je má brát jako znamení, proč by takové znamení nemohla být třeba právě tato blikající výloha..?  
K čemu vlastně patří?  
Ještě než se rozhodl prozkoumat tu výlohu zblízka, přečetl si na první pohled nic neříkající nápis na rezavé, svěšené ceduli nad ní. Zkameněl, když mu došlo, co vidí.  
Přes slovo JSTE a první dvě písmena druhého slova se táhly vrstvy rzi a zbylá písmena vystupovala z cedule jako duchové.., ale i přesto byl nápis jasně čitelný.  
"NAŠLI JSTE SX712."  
Jako by mu přestalo bušit srdce.  
Bylo to tady, cítil to a byl sím jist více než svým vlastním jménem.  
Rozjel se přímo k výloze a málem při tom naboural nějakou starší paní.  
Zastavil u chodníku přímo před obchůdkem, kterému výloha patřila. Vypadala stejně ošuntěle jako cedule nad ní. Poblikávající dioda působila uboze. Ztraceně v hluku města a dopravního ruchu.  
Šel výlohu prohlédnout zblízka. Zrezivělý rám ve zdi lemoval výkladní skříň se starými CDčky a deskami s hudbou různých žánrů, jejich obaly a průhledné desky, na kterých ležely, byly pokryté vrstvou prachu. Snažil se výkladem prohlédnout dovnitř, ale nejprve se polekal svého odrazu ve skle. Jako by se na něj díval jiný, starší a pohublý obličej.

Vevnitř neviděl naprosto nic, co by vypadalo jako nějaké znamení. Nic, kvůli čemu by měl jezdit právě sem. A přesto věděl, že právě tohle je to místo.  
S odhodláním odemkl automstický zámek telefonu a rozechvěle namačkal číslo hlasové služby. Když čekal na první slova, která vysloví zakletá princezna jeho snů, orosily se mu spánky a čelo.  
Konečně se ozvalo známé cvaknutí a nádherný hlas řekl:  
"Dobrý den. Dovolali jste se na hlasovou parkovací službu Spojeného Království." Cvak.  
"Moje sladká službo..." zašeptal do telefonu jako obvykle a čekal, co se bude dít.  
Cvak. "Zadejte prosím pětimístný kód vaší polohy."  
"SX712." odříkal téměř bez dechu. Co se stane teď?  
Cvak. "Děkuji."  
Cvak.  
A ticho.  
Šumění éteru, dálnice elektronických signálů. A pak -  
Cvak. "Zadejte sedm posledních cifer vašeho klíče."  
Klíče? Jakého klíče? Vždycky chtěla číslo platební -  
Cvak. "Čekám na tebe."  
Cvak.  
"Co se to ksakru děje...?" vykřikl zoufale, jakoby ho tajemný automat kdesi na druhém konci spojení mohl slyšet.  
Čekám na tebe, opravdu to řekla! Přece se mu tohle všechno nezdá.  
"Kdo jsi? Kde tě mám hledat? Dej mi ještě jednu nápovědu, řekni mi, kde jsi, proč zrovna já, co to má do háje všechno znamenat...!" Ani si neuvědomil, že klečí na chodníku se zoufalou grimasou ve tváři a křičí do telefonu cosi nedmyslného, že křičí na umělý hlas spouštěný do sluchátka nějakým pitomým, studeným, neživým automatem. Čekám na tebe. Mohl by tohle nahrát automat do nějakého parkovacího systému? Všechno se zbláznilo! On se zbláznil! Cvak. "Nyní zadejte sedm posledních cifer vašeho klíče." "Klíče k čemu? Nerozumím tomu..." Cvak. Ticho. Duchem se vrátil na ulici. Jeho auto zaparkované u chodníku. Liduprázdná ulice. Kam se, k čertu, všichni ztratili? Hučení silnice v povzdálí, blikající výloha obchodu s hudbou. Co může ztratit? Vstoupil do obchodu, a ještě než dozněl zvoneček nade dveřmi, uvědomil si, že je v antikvariátu.


	4. Chapter 4

Knihy...?  
Skrz výlohu zvenčí jasně viděl CDčka a regály plné vinylových desek, plakáty se starými hudebními skupinami na zdech.  
A uvnitř byl antikvariát.   
Přece si to nemohl splést.  
Přece nemohl vidět něco, co neexistuje.   
Stejně tak, jako nemohl slyšet něco, co by nikdy nevyslovil žádný z parkovacích systémů na světě.  
Zmateně přejížděl očima dřevěné police, v něž se změnily plevhové regály, ktrré viděl výlohou zvenčí.  
Zaprášené stohy knih v krabicích na zemi, na pultu a všude kolem. Někdo se tu snažil o jakýsi systém rozdělení podle žánrů. Vykoukl ven výlohou (ve které teď místo CDček ležely starší bestsellery a pohádky pro děti), město vypadalo stejně. Auto stálo pořád na svém místě u chodníku.  
Divný antikvariát se zdál prázdný.  
"Haló, je tady někdo?" pokusil se zavolat přidušený prachem a vůní starých knih, ale vyšlo z něj jen hlesnutí.


End file.
